Paints
Paints are the texture and colors given to the hull and turret of a tank. New players start with 2 paints: Green and Holiday. Players can then spend crystals on other paints via the garage; the higher the player's rank is, the more paints become available to purchase. Paint types Paints can arbitrarily be divided into 3 main categories, based on their overall characteristics: *Ordinary paints- the standard paints, available via the garage for crystals, and unlocked by ranking up. *Temporary paints- paints available for a limited time, as part of special events, and become unavailable after these events. When a temporary paint becomes unavailable, it can either remain in the garage of those who have bought it (in particular, the counterparts of the Holiday pain), or removed from all garages; this decision is up to the Tanki Online team. *Exclusive paints- special paints which cannot be obtained by normal means. They are given to winners of official competitions, Tanki Online staff members and developers, news reporters, moderators, helpers, those who perform special services for Tanki Online, and so on. Most of these paints are removed from their owner's garage if they no longer fulfill the criteria for earning this paint. List of paints Ordinary paints Temporary paints Exclusive paints History Overview Historically, paints had been used to provide protection against turrets. A paint could have up to 4 different protection properties, which were applied on the tank as long as the paint was equipped. A paint's protection values could also be micro-upgraded to increase effectiveness. Some exclusive paints from competition also included protections against mines, while a few paints contained no protection values. When Protection Modules were introduced, the native protections- for paints purchased prior to the update- were moved to separate, legacy modules, making paints only a visual property of the tank as a whole. Updates *On December 9, 2015, the ability to preview paints in the garage before buying them was added.Previews for paints and more In addition, the order of the paints in the garage was flipped, so that more advanced paints will be on the left, and for lower-protection paints, the player would have to scroll to the right- beforehand, they were all ordered by the rank at which they are unlocked. Paints that are still locked for the player are still ordered from the lower rank to the higher, however. *On July 13, 2016, with the introduction of Protection Modules, the protection levels from all paints were removed. Players who had bought paints before this update received an exclusive, matching module, which cannot be bought by purchasing the same paints after the update. Paints also had their original description back, since the ones before this update had mentioned the paints' protection properties. New paints were also added: Night, Pixel Heart, Soft Flowers, First Love, Sweater, Space, Frost and Golden Star. In addition, most paint prices were changed as well. *On August 12, 2016, 7 new paints were added: Sahara, Confetti, Harlequin, Moss, Jeans, Disco and Kaleidoscope.New paints and protection modules are coming tomorrow! *On September 29, 2016, two more paints were added: Domino and Watercolor.Cool changes coming with tomorrow’s server restart Gallery Garage icons paint protections Firebird.png|Firebird protection icon Garage icons paint protections Freeze.png|Freeze protection icon Garage icons paint protections Isida.png|Isida protection icon Garage icons paint protections Hammer.png|Hammer protection icon Garage icons paint protections Twins.png|Twins protection icon Garage icons paint protections Ricochet.png|Ricochet protection icon Garage icons paint protections Smoky.png|Smoky protection icon Garage icons paint protections Vulcan.png|Vulcan protection icon Garage icons paint protections Thunder.png|Thunder protection icon Garage icons paint protections Railgun.png|Railgun protection icon Garage icons paint protections Shaft.png|Shaft protection icon Garage icons paint protections Mine.png|Mine protection icon Sources and references Category:Paints Category:Beginner paints Category:Intermediate Paints Category:Game Interface Category:Garage Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Basics Category:Tank components